1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power system for connecting electrical components, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a power system for connecting high voltage components including an energy storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Known power systems may include energy storage devices and systems, which may include high voltage components. For example, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) may include an electric energy storage system. The electric energy storage system can provide electric power for powering a motor. The motor converts electric power to mechanical power for driving the vehicle. The electric energy storage system can be a battery, a capacitor, a combination of the two, or some other device capable of storing and discharging electric energy.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art energy storage or power system 10 for providing power to a motor/generator 20 includes multiple components each having its own enclosure, and individual connections for power, control, and cooling. For example, the system 10 includes a converter 14 (also may be referred to as an inverter) in an enclosure 15 having a converter high voltage (HV) connection 16 to a motor 20 (also referred to as an integrated starter generator motor (ISG)) using connection elements 25. The HV connection may be a 3 phase HV AC connection. The HV connection and connection elements may also include an HV wire/harness with a HV cable feed having pins and sockets for connecting to multiple components. A converter interlock low voltage (LV) connection 18 is connected to both the converter 14 and the motor 20. The LV connection may be a LV cable connected to a control card 19 for managing the HV connection, e.g., detecting continuity or a circuit or electrical loop for checking that the HV wire/harness is connected before enabling power to the HV pins in a HV cable feed with pins and sockets. The converter 14 is connected to an energy storage system (ESS) 30 in enclosure 31 via an ESS high voltage connection 32 with connection elements 25. The converter 14 is also connected to the ESS 30 with an ESS LV connection 34. The ESS high voltage connection may be a HV DC connection. The ESS 30 may include, for example, a plurality of batteries. An auxiliary power system 40 (APS) in enclosure 41 is also connected to the ESS 30 via an APS HV connection 42 with connection elements 25, for example, a HV DC connection. The APS 40 is also connected to the ESS 30 with an APS LV connection 44. The APS 40 may also be referred to as a DC/DC converter. Further, each of the components includes a cooling system, for example, each of the components may be separately connected to a central cooling system (not shown), or each of the components may be connected to and have its own heat sink. For example, fluid conduits for cooling the components are connected to the cooling system and include a conduit 58 between the converter 14 and the ESS 30. A conduit 56 is between the converter 14 and the APS 40. Conduits 52 and 54 extend from the APS and the ESS 54, respectively, for connection to the cooling system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a power system which reduces the complexity of a high voltage power system which includes HV components and energy storage devices. Further, there is a need in the art to reduce the number of HV interconnections, cooling devices, and cooling interconnections to and from each of the HV components. It would further be desirable to provide a power system which reduces exposure of HV components to environmental conditions.